A Little Fairy Magic
by crybabyseal
Summary: Kagome returns back to school to learn that her class is on a new book called "Fairyland". Instead of learing about the book, she finds lots of trouble and two new friends, Kate and Gabriel. Will they be able to rescue their friends and an ancient magic?
1. Prolouge

Naraku tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for the arrival of Kagura and Kanna. The task he had sent them on was difficult, but with Kanna's mirror and Kagura's wind power, they would be able to deal with anyone who got in the way. He thought about the knowledge he had shortly found out about. Who knew such a legend was true. He came out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps.

"Did you find it?" he demanded.

Kagura rolled her eyes as she fanned herself with her fan. "Yes and no," she said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"We found the object that you desired, but only one person can use it. She got away before we could capture her."

"We have captured two beings that will make her come here to us," Kanna said in her monotone voice.

Naraku nodded. "Very well, but if that fails, I shall destroy you both. I want the power of that flute."

Elsewhere, a figure stood with her hands on her hips. She looked at her brother beside her. "I thought that portal was lost somewhere in Feudal Japan or at least that is what my sources said," she said.

The brother nodded. "But if you noticed, they accent didn't sound of this time. Even from Japan. I bet their clothes were different as well."

"I have to go. The ogre they left here took Gabriel and the book. I can't get the others back right now, but I can at least get him."

Elsewhere in a different place and time, a girl with long raven hair went into the library in her school in search of something her teacher had assigned to do. All this work with the shard hunting was wearing her out. When would she get to do something that was different that hunting for shards and doing homework? With a sigh, she found the book she was looked for.

Kagome shook her head as she read the coved. "Fairyland? What kind of story is this? It looks very old. Older than Grandpa. I better go and check it out so I can get back to class. We'll probably start reading it in class soon."


	2. chapter 1

Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait... yeah I know this isn't the story you're looking for right now, but it's the only thing I could think of to update for now. I will update on the other stories very very soon! So keep a look out!

Chelsea: Why in the world are you still on Inuyasha stories?

Kay: ...cause I like them?

Chelsea: You are so out of date. There are better animes out there! I for one am into Naruto and Death Note now.

Caitlin: ...so?

Chelsea: So? You should be writing a new story with those characters.

Kay: ....no. I like Inuyasha. It's a good anime like Sailor Moon and Digimon and Pokemon...that's right I said Pokemon!

Chelsea: You need some help.

Kay: Thank you.

Chelsea: That's not what I meant.

Caitlin: Who cares?! It's her story and she can choose what anime to write with.

Kay: That's right! I own the world!!!!

Chelsea: NO YOU DON'T!!!!

Kay: ...oh yet. I don't own it...yet!

Chelsea: You know you have to say the magic words or you'll get super sued!!

Kay: _sighs_ Fine. I, Kay, still do not own Inuyasha and Co. Someone really really cool does!! Too bad that person can't be me though....

Caitlin: Shut up, you two. The story is starting!

* * *

Chapter 1

Inuyasha sat on top of the roof as he listened to Kagome's class read out of the book Fairyland. He nodded as he listened. His mother had told him about the little creatures with wings. She had also told him about the legendary door to open a portal to the world of fairies. His mother also told him of a magical flute that could soothe the wildest beast or could rule any world if in the wrong hands. Yeah...and now he was listening to the stories once again in Kagome's time.

Kagome sighed as she listened to Ayumi read out of the book. Everyone's looked so new and hers looked liked it taken a beating from Inuyasha's claws. Why did the teacher run out while she was gone? Why did this always happen to her? Now she had to read to catch up and try not to tear the pages.

At least the pictures were pretty. One picture held a group of fairies dancing at a grand ball. Another showed a royal family of five. When she turned the page for the next picture, she found it blank. Blinking, she checked the title. "A fairy with flute" was the title, but there was no girl nor was there a flute. Maybe one of the pages fell out when she was walking down the hall. Or maybe the page faded. Either way, on the next page, there was an ancient writing on the next page. Almost like the writing she saw with the scrolls that Kaede had in her hut. Silently, she read them aloud.

"Ancient past or future wise, this portal shall open to any magic's eyes. All those who seek the power, may a warrior rise within the hour. Only one can unleash such a powerful force, hopefully good over an evil choice."

A gasp escaped her lips as the words began to fade off the page. The last two lines melted into a pool of black ink on bottom before beginning to swirl around the page. The electricity began to flicker until finally turning completely off. A strange light and wind came from the book.

"Higurashi, Kagome," her teacher said. "What are you doing? Stop this immediately!"

Kagome stood and backed away from her desk. "I wish I could," she mumbled as the book began to shake.

On its on, the book stood up! The swirling ink grew into what looked like a huge portal. Before anyone could investigate, a girl came flying out of the book and onto Kagome.

"OUCH!" she shouted as she hit her head on the desk. "All right, someone is going to pay for that. Give me back Gabriel!!"

The teacher looked down and the new girl and Kagome. "Kagome, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Um...." Kagome said as she stared at the girl.

"This is not going to work," the girl said as she pointed to the teacher. "Sleep!"

All the students and the teacher fell asleep. The girl stood and was about to do the same to Kagome when a blur of red came flying through the window. Inuyasha unsheathed his faithful Testusigia as he pulled Kagome behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I smell magic... and a demon."

"Oh snap! The ogre!" the girl shouted as she faced the portal.

Kagome turned toward the portal and watched as a gigantic green ogre's arm came through the portal. The girl quickly ran over to the arm and kicked it. The arm swung back and hit her with a pounding force that sent her flying into the wall and windows. The wall and windows broke under impact, letting her fall out of a 5 story window. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha jumped out the window to catch the mysterious girl. Before she knew it, she was left alone as the rest of the ogre came out of the portal.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked the girl as he set her down on her own feet.

She nodded. "But the ogre has your friend!" she shouted as she pointed upward.

Inuyasha looked up just as the ogre jumped down out the building. In one hand, it had Kagome. In the other was a little boy who was looked no older than three years old. Inuyasha redrew his sword and began to charge at him. The girl stopped him.

"If you swing that thing at him then you might hurt them, too," she told him.

Inuyasha glared at her. "You have a better plan?" he growled.

She nodded as she charged at the ogre. Inuyasha shook his head. This girl was going to get herself killed! Since the ogre couldn't use either of its arms, it was totally defenseless. The girl jumped up and kicked it in the head, bringing the smelly ogre down. It released Kagome and the other child. Kagome quickly got up and ran to Inuyasha. The girl knelt down beside the boy.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded and pointed to the ogre. "Yes, we have to send it somewhere where others wouldn't know about it. Maybe back to our world."

The boy held out his hand. Instantly the open book and portal appeared. The girl lifted the ogre, shocking Inuyasha and Kagome, and threw him in the portal. The boy closed the book and sat down on the ground. While watching, Kagome got a good look at the two.

The girl was her age, but a little taller. She had....long green hair that almost reached her legs. She had wide green eyes and a nice smile. She was wearing a green tank and blue jean shorts. The boy looked no older than three years old and had short mouse brown hair. His eyes were a soft brown. He wore a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Kagome, I see a jewel shard," he said as he pointed at the girl.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't sense one," she said. "I don't think that's a jewel shard. Come on. We better see if they are ok."

She ran over to them as Inuyasha rolled his eyes while putting away his sword. Kagome put out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kagome. This is my friend Inuyasha. Who are you and where do you come from."

The girl shook her hand. "Katherine, but call me Kate. This is Gabriel. Where are we anyway?"

"Japan."

"Ah...so this is where the book ended up, but that doesn't explain how they got there...."

"What?"

Gabriel tugged on Kate's pants and he pointed to where sounds of sirens were coming from. "No time to explain. We have to get out of here. There is no way that we can explain this. Know anyplace where we can go?"

Kagome nodded. "My family owns a shrine. Inuyasha, you go ahead and..."

Kate shook her head. "No need. You go with Inuyasha. We'll meet you there."

Before Kagome could say anything, Kate picked up Gabriel and ran out of the school area. With a shrug, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and they headed to her house. When they got there, Souta came running out to them with Kagome's mother. Gabriel was with them. Kagome blinked. How did they get here so fast?

"Kagome, are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back.

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine, Mom," she said. Then she looked at Gabriel. "How did you get here so fast?"

Gabriel blinked, then looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tensed as the little boy grabbed onto his claws and looked at them. "Time," the little boy said as he looked into his face. "Not this...time. Different."

Kagome looked down at the boy. How did he...?

"Strange kid, huh?"

Kagome jumped. So did Inuyasha. "What the hell!" he growled as he turned. "How did you sneak up behind me like that?!"

Kate shrugged. "I didn't sneak," she answered. "Anyway, Inuyasha, You didn't answer Gabriel's question. Gabriel, you better talk normally. These people are not like the people from my town."

Gabriel smiled. "Thank goodness!" he said. "I can talk normally here. So this is Japan. I thought it would be different."

Kagome blinked. "Kate...how old is Gabriel?"

"Three."

Mrs. Higurashi picked Gabriel up. "Such a smart child!" she said as she hugged him. "I'm very sure that you are hungry."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very polite, too. Come on, everyone. I'll fix some food."

After a quick lunch, Souta went to help Grandpa. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kate, and Gabriel sat in Kagome's room. Kate and Kagome sat on the bed while Inuyasha leaned on the wall. Gabriel sat at Kagome's desk. His tiny feet kicked as he stared at Inuyasha.

"Your room sort of reminds me of my room in the United States," Kate said as she looked around.

"You're from the United States?" Kagome asked. "You speak Japanese like it's your native language."

Kate nodded. "Sorta. I was raised in the US, but it's not my homeland."

"What do you mean?"

"Girls and their stupid talking," mumbled Inuyasha as he yawned. "I don't see why girls talk so much."

Gabriel looked at him. "Mostly to get all sorts of information they think is important," he replied while blinking. "All humans do it. Teens mostly talk about music and such things that sometimes really don't have anything to do with what is really important. My brother thinks it boring, but I find it fascinating. What about you, Inuyasha? What do you talk about with your friends?"

"I don't need friends, little brat. They just get in the way."

Gabriel looked at Kagome. "He's a weird one," he told her. "How did he get here? He is way out of his time. So are his clothes."

Inuyasha grabbed Gabriel by the back of his collar. "Who the hell are you? You need to keep your damn mouth shut!"

Gabriel frowned. "Naughty mouth!" he said as he crossed his arms. "Zip zip!"

Before Inuyasha could do or say anything, his mouth became sealed shut. He dropped Gabriel and tried to pull his mouth apart. Kagome covered her mouth while Kate shook her head.

"Gabriel hates to hear things like that," she said. "If you promise to settle down, he might remove it." Inuyasha glared at her. "Very well. You'll just have to stay like that." Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said.

They watched as Inuyasha did a face plant into the floor. Gabriel looked down at Inuyasha in confusion. Kagome sighed as she sat back on the bed. "Sorry. He has a hard time getting along with others. How did Gabriel do that?"

Kate looked at her. "Magic," she replied.

"Seriously."

"I am being serious. He used his magic. Like I told you, we're not from this world."

Kagome stared at Kate and Gabriel, who was still staring at Inuyasha. Magic? Impossible! That couldn't be right, but that was the only explanation that she had that kept Inuyasha so quiet.

"Ok. I'm super lost. Please. What are you two?"

Gabriel looked up from her. "I thought you would already know since you were the one reading the book," he said.

Kagome blinked. "Book? You mean 'Fairyland'? You two are fairies?!" Gabriel and Kate nodded. "But I thought fairies were tiny creatures."

"Pictures can be confusing sometimes," Kate said as she stood and stretched. "Yes, we can change our size, but sometimes the world around us is just huge. Where we come from, a flower can grow as big as a tree. Earth fairies love to use those as their homes. Ok, Gabriel. Take it off of him."

Gabriel nodded as he waved his hand over Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha opened his mouth, then closed it back with a glare. He didn't trust these two. Especially the little boy. He reminded him too much of that little kitsune. Thinking of that little kitsune, he had come back today to get Kagome to take her back to the Feudal era.

"Kagome, let's go," he commanded as he stood up. "We don't have time to be wasting. We have to find those shards before Naraku..."

"Naraku?" Kate said as she stood with her arms crossed. "First that little mirror girl and wind lady and now you. Who is this Naraku? Do you work for him? If you do, I demand that you give me back my flute!"

"How do you know him?! I bet that gem in your forehead is a jewel shard and you work for Naraku!"

"I was born this way! I don't know what jewel shard you are talking about, but this jewel belongs to me. I was born with this jewel in my forehead and I don't work for any Naraku. His minions came and stole my flute and kidnapped my two friends! I have to get my flute back and save them so we can go home."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Can't you use the book to go back home?" she asked Kate.

Kate looked at Kagome. "The book was created to let those worthy enough to come to Fairyland. I am a fairy so what use would I need for the book?"

"Then how do you get to Earth? Surely you use the book to get back and forth."

Kate sighed. "There is only one book, but there seems to be two portals. For me, I use my flute to get back and forth, though I just use Earth as a training ground. Until I get my flute back, I am trapped here. That and the world may be in danger if the flute is in the wrong hands." Kate sat down. "I'm so tired. Traveling through that portal has drained me. Can Gabriel and I stay here until I get my strength back?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course. Mother would be mad if you didn't."

"Kagome, we don't have time to babysit two weaklings!" Inuyasha growled. "We have to find the jewel shards. You two need to find a way home yourselves!"

"I don't think Kate heard you, Inuyasha," Gabriel said.

"And why not?!"

"She's asleep," he replied as he looked at Kate's sleeping form. "She really is tired. I am, too. I'll rest as well, but after I have done my exploring."

With a bow, he vanished right in front of them. Inuyasha looked around the room. Kagome shrugged and pushed him in out of the room so that Kate could rest. Downstairs, they found Mrs. Higurashi cooking. Grandpa was muttering about the spirits once again. Kagome looked around for Souta, but there was no sign of him.

"He left with Gabriel to show him around," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Such a curious boy."

Kagome nodded. "Mother, have you ever heard of fairies?"

Grandpa nodded. "Fairies are tricky little creatures that love to play tricks on people. Or are those pixies? No, I'm sure it's them."

"Father. Fairies are not like that at all. They like to help people. Yes, some may be evil, but when there is good, there is evil. Such is the way of the world."

"What do you think about Kate and her son?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think that Gabriel is Kate's son, but I know that she cares about the little boy like he was her own. They are both kind people and probably spend most of their time helping people. Where is Kate now?"

"Taking a nap. She felt tired from her long journey."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Yes. It's amazing that she didn't collapse when she first met you. Kagome, are you going back now?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. Though Inuyasha wants me to, I think that I'm going to help Kate and Gabriel find what they are looking for."

"Where is Inuyasha now?"

"He went outside. He probably went back already."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she continued to cook. When the food was ready Gabriel and Souta came running back into the house, both ready to eat. Inuyasha came in shortly after, still grumbling. Gabriel ate quietly as he listened to Souta talk about school and life in Japan. Kagome began to worry about Kate. Gabriel told her that she had moved into the guest room to rest some more and that she probably wouldn't wake up until the next day.

* * *

Kay: That's Chapter 1.

Caitlin: Don't you have....2 other chapters up as well?

Kay: Yeah....?

Caitlin: Then why in the world did you stop here?

Kay: Cause I can?

Chelsea: _reads story_

Kay: I thought you didn't want to read it?

Chelsea: I never said that.

Caitlin: Yes you did!

Kay: Don't argue, you two. Alright you fans out there. Send me some reviews and keep on reading!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Kay: Hooray for Chapter 2!

Chelsea: Shouldn't you name theses?

Kay: Why?

Chelsea: People will get confused.

Kay: Why?

Chelsea: Because they won't know what the chapter is about.

Kay: Why?

Chelsea: Because you didn't name the chapters!

Kay: Why?

Chelsea: I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T NAME THEM! YOU TELL ME!!

Kay: Chill, Misakichi. Keep your shirt on.

Chelsea: MY SHIRT IS ON!

Caitlin: Chill, Chelsea. It;s time for the story.

Chelsea: _takes a deep breath_ Ok. We can continue the story.

Kay: _looks at her _We're just starting it, Misakichi!

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome awaken to the sound of her alarm clock. She stretched as she got out of bed. It was a glorious morning to go to school. Now if only she could sneak past Inuyasha...

Kagome quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Her mother, grandfather and brother were already there. So was Gabriel.

"Good morning, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome sat at the table. "You better hurry. Your friends have come to walk with you to school."

Kagome stuck a piece of toast in her mouth. "Mnkay," she mumbled as she dashed out the door.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to ask Gabriel if he was still hungry, but turned to see that he was gone. Outside, Kagome ran to catch up with her friends who were waiting for her at the top of the steps.

"Hi guys," she said happily as she walked up to them. "You ready?"

Ayumi giggled. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" she asked.

Kagome blinked. "Huh?" Friend? Had they spotted Inuyasha?!

"Yeah," Eri said as she grinned. "Who's the hot guy we saw? He was looking for you."

Kagome blushed. "Um..."

Yuka nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Was that Inuyasha? He was super hot!"

Kagome blushed even harder. "Uh..."

Someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall boy a little older than her with short brown hair. He was in the school uniform. Beside him was a girl about her age with long blonde hair. She was also in their uniform. The three friends giggled.

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Yuka asked.

The boy smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you," he said. "Kagome, won't you introduce us to your friends?"

Kagome cleared her throat. "Um..Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, this is..." she started.

The girl hit the boy in the side. The boy jumped and stuck out his hand. "Oh! I'm Gabriel, Kagome's cousin."

Kagome stared at him. "Gabriel? Oh yes. Gabriel. Yeah. My...cousin."

Gabriel nodded. "Yes and this is my American friend Katherine."

"You can call me Kate," said the blonde girl.

"Wow," Eri said. "You speak Japanese very well."

Kate nodded. "Yes," she said with a smile. "It's one of the reasons why I came to Japan. My teacher wanted to see how well I could blend in."

"Well, there aren't many blonde Japanese people, but you are a very kind person," Ayumi said. "It should be very easy for you to blend in."

Kagome walked slowly behind her three friends as they rapidly began to talk to Gabriel. She looked at Kate. "Kate," she whispered. "Is that really you?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's me," she said. "Blonde really isn't my color, but it was either that or red."

"And that's ..."

"Yea. Little Gabriel. He didn't want to be left at home."

"And now my friends are attacking him like he's a piece of meat. Poor Gabriel. I wonder how long he can take it?"

"Gabriel is interested in this kind of thing. I wonder how long they can take him?" joked Kate.

The two laughed as continued on to school. At school, Gabriel was quickly accepted by everyone. Boys wanted to know what he liked to do. Girls wanted to know...just about everything. Kate, basically, was left alone as she walked around, though Kagome's friends tried to get her to talk. In a way, Kate reminded Kagome of Inuyasha, she just didn't know why.

When the bell rang for class, Kagome wasn't shocked to know that Gabriel and Kate were put in her class for the day. Immediately, Gabriel was swarmed by a group of students in a matter of seconds while Kate stood alone as she stared out the window. It took a while for the class to get back to order and for the teacher to get class started. Kate and Gabriel knew a lot about Japanese culture since they even answered questions that even Kagome had trouble remembering.

At lunch, the three escaped to the roof where Inuyasha was sitting. Kagome handed Inuyasha a boxed lunch before sitting down with her own. With a wave of her hand, Kate made two lunch boxes appear in front of her: one blue, the other green. She handed the blue one to Gabriel, who accepted it happily.

"What kind of food do fairies eat?" Kagome asked as she watched Kate open her box.

Kate smiled. "Here on Earth, we eat the same things you do," she said. "In my world, we have things like dandelion dew drop tea and cloud cookies. It can make a human sick, but it's very good."

"Sounds nasty to me," Inuyasha said as he laid down.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyway, did you use magic to make Gabriel popular?"

Kate shook her head. "No, he did that on his own. People are attracted to him."

"Did you put a spell on yourself?"

"No. People normally tend to stay away from me. Even before I knew that I was a fairy, people used to make fun of me. One reason was my hair. Another reason was the crystal in my forehead. Magic may help hide these features, but my presence makes people uncomfortable. I like to stay alone."

"How did you not know that you were a fairy?" Inuyasha said. "I knew that I was a hanyou the day I was born."

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha's body was pounded into the dirt.

Kate stared at her full lunch box before closing it. "I lost my memory when my family had to hide on Earth. Along with another family, Mike's family. Mike and I lost our memory and he was separated from his family because I was too weak to protect him..and my own family." Kate let out a sad laugh. "The queen is still angry at me. I better head back inside. One of the teachers wanted to show me the band room."

Kate waved over her lunch box to make it disappear before heading back downstairs. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, sat him a couple of times, then returned to her eating. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha jumped off the roof to peak into the classrooms, hoping that if he left Kagome alone for a while, she would calm down a little. His ears picked up the sweet sound of a flute. The sound was coming from the band room. A quick sneak peek showed him that it was Kate playing. The song she was playing seemed extremely sad and it made him feel guilty about the things that he had said. Kate stopped playing and put the flute down, but not before staring at it sadly. When she looked up and saw Inuyasha, she blushed and went to the window.

"Sorry," she said. "I couldn't help it. I miss my flute. Whoever has it has no idea what kind of instrument they have."

Inuyasha nodded. Kate turned when she heard her name being called. When she turned back to Inuyasha, he was gone.

After school, the trio quickly went to the shrine. Gabriel seem to melt back into his normal size as Kate's hair seemed to flow back to its original color. Kate sighed as she sat on Kagome's bed. Inuyasha sat on the window sill.

"When are we going back?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome glared at him. "Not now," she said. She looked at Kate. "Where did Gabriel go?"

"He went exploring around your shed outside," Kate said as she stood. "I think he's calling me. I better go see what he wants." With a snap of her fingers, she disappeared.

Souta came running up the stairs. "You won't believe this!" he said.

"What is it, Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Well, me and Gabriel were playing around the shed, when he fell into the well and disappeared! Just like you do when you jump in!"

Kagome's eyes went big. Was her brother lying to her? No. Souta wouldn't lie to her. Kagome quickly went outside and saw Kate standing in front of the well. She quickly went to her.

"What kind of a well is this?" Kate asked her.

Kagome scratched her head. "It's the Bone Eater's well," she replied. "It lets me travel to Inuyasha's time."

"So that's why he seemed so out of place here." She looked back into the well. "Even though he doesn't act like it, Gabriel is still a little boy. I have to protect him and now he's in another time."

Inuyasha came running into the shed. "Might as well leave now," he said as he set Kagome's yellow bulging backpack down beside the well. "The little brat wouldn't last a second in the feudal era."

Kate glared at Inuyasha before staring down into the well. Without a second thought, she jumped in. Kagome was about to look in, when Inuyasha grabbed her from around her waist, grabbed her backpack and jumped in after Kate.

"Where did you come from?"

Gabriel stared into the face of a small fox kitsune. He had finally manage to climb out of the well when he was met by this strange little kitsune with bright green eyes. He wasn't frighten, but the little demon had come out of nowhere, demanding that to see Kagome. Just where was he?

"Who are you?" demanded the kitsune. "What did you do with Kagome?!"

"Shippou, why are you yelling?"

Gabriel looked over to see a man and a woman coming this way. The man in purple looked ok, but the lady in the strange pink and black armor was carrying a huge boomerang! Quickly, Gabriel used his magic to make himself tiny. Small light purple butterfly wings sprouted out of his back. He used his wings to fly on Shippou's head and hid behind his bow.

"Miroku, Sango!" Shippou cried as he pointed into the well. "There is a strange little boy hiding in the well!"

Miroku looked into the well and chuckled. "There is no little boy in the well," he said as he continued to look into the well. "There is a young lady here. Would you like some help?"

Kate blinked. Who the hell was this guy? "No thank you," Kate said as she climbed out of the well. "Well...no maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a little boy. Have you seen him?"

"I did," Shippou said as he jumped up and down. "He was here just a second ago, but then he disappeared."

Kate's eyes went big. She began to look around. "Gabriel? Gabriel!! Where are you!?"

"Stop all that racket!" Inuyasha shouted as he and Kagome jumped out of the well. "He couldn't have gotten far. I can still smell him...a little."

Kate looked at him. "What do you mean by _a little_?!"

"I mean that I can't smell his scent as strongly as I normally could, but I can tell that he's close."

Kagome picked up Shippou. "Don't worry, Kate," she said as she looked at Kate's worried expression. "He might have just gone to the village." She looked down at Shippou's head. "Shippou, there's something on your bow." Kagome reached to touch the strange purple thing, but it moved. She leaned in closer. "I think a butterfly has landed on your bow."

Kate looked at Shippou's bow. "Gabriel!" she shouted. "There you are. You had me worried."

Miroku looked at Kate. "Gabriel is a butterfly?" he said.

"Gabriel is not a butterfly. He is a fairy. As am I. Come here, Gabriel."

Gabriel let go of Shippou's bow and flew into her hand. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango crowded around her as she brought her hand to her face so she could see Gabriel better. "Gabriel, you gave me a fright!" she scolded. "Why did you go into this form?" Gabriel pointed to Sango before hiding behind Kate's thumb.

"He's afraid of Sango?" Kagome said as she looked at the slayer. "No. He's afraid of Sango's boomerang."

Sango looked at her weapon, then at the tiny winged boy. "My boomerang?" she said. "I'm sorry. We have just come from a village with a demon problem. I didn't have time to change nor put up my weapon. I never thought I would see a fairy. My village used to tell stories of them, but...we were always taught about how small they are."

"That's what I thought, but I guess that the books aren't always right. They are able to change their sizes though."

With an assuring look from Kate, Gabriel jumped out of her hand and transformed back into a little human boy. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stared at him for a few as Gabriel looked at Sango's boomerang. Suddenly his head made a sharp turn toward the east.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, his head never moving.

Kate nodded. "It is here," she said as she looked toward the direction where he was looking. She sat on the ground. "Portals are very tiring. I'm not used to them. Is there anywhere I can rest?"

Miroku smiled. "I would gladly..." he started before Sango knocked him out with her weapon.

"She said rest," Sango said angrily, her eyebrow twitching. "Come, Kate. I will take you to Kaede's hut. Maybe you can tell us what is going on while you rest a bit..."

They all went into the old miko's hut. Kaede stared at the new comers with curious eyes. Gabriel took a liking to her and held her old wrinkled hand in his small youthful one. With a smile, he guided her to a seat and sat beside her. Everyone sat around the fire as Inuyasha took his spot on the wall.

"Who are these two new ones?" the old miko asked. "Are they from your time, Kagome?"

Kagome scratched her head. "In a way, they are," she said before explaining what had happened at the school.

Kaede nodded. "I have heard of fairies and of the book ye speak of. It was thought that the book was lost when certain doom fell upon their kind." At this, Kate tensed and looked at the floor. Gabriel patted her knee and returned his look to Kaede as she began to speak. "If what you say is true, Naraku must have found the book. Tell me, child, where did you find this book?"

"It was in our library," Kagome said. "Our class was reading it."

Sango nodded. "My village used to tell all kinds of stories about fairies," she said. "Their dust can cure anything and they like to play and help others. Some can grow anything out of any kind of soil."

Miroku frowned. "But why would Naraku want to go to your world, Kate?"

Kate didn't look up. "He took my flute," she said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What is so special about an instrument?" he sneered.

"Things are not always the way they seem, Inuyasha," replied Gabriel as he sprinkled his magic dust on the fire. An image of the flute appeared over the blue flames. "The flute can be played just for music, but it can also be used for its magic."

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The flute has been passed down from warrior to warrior, though not by way of bloodline, but to the ones worthy of carrying it. Those fairies were called legendary warriors. As of now, Kate is the warrior of our time, though many doubt her abilities." The image faded away. "Only those with a warrior's heart can play it and use its magic. In the wrong hands...well.."

Inuyasha growled. "And Naraku is the wrong hand," he said.

Sango looked at Kagome and Kate. "Um...how old is this little boy?" she asked.

Kagome smiled. "You wouldn't believe it, but he's 3 years old!" she said.

"Amazing," Miroku said as he picked the child up. "He speaks as if he is as old as Kaede. I have many questions that I would like to ask."

The boy nodded. "As I of you," he replied.

Night fell around them after helping the village with a couple of tasks. To keep everyone from asking questions, Kate and Gabriel were giving clothes to wear and Kate changed her hair color to raven black, just like Kagome's, though it was still much longer. Gabriel played with Shippou after promising Miroku that he would talk with him later about his land. Kagome and Sango watched from their spot by the hut as Kate continued to stare toward the east, her eyes glazed in deep thought. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome with his arms deep in his sleeves.

"Instead of staring at the girl, why don't you ask her," Inuyasha growled. "Or go ask that evil little brat."

"That's Mr. Evil Little Brat to you, Inuyasha," Gabriel said as sat beside Sango with Shippou. "Anyway, it is best to leave Kate alone for now. She needs to be alone." He looked at Kagome. "Right now, I have a question for you. I sense a strange power coming from the shard things coming from your bottle. Inuyasha mentioned shards when we first met you. What are they? Why do you have them? Are they important? If so, then why? If not, then why collect them?"

"Um..." Kagome said as she looked at Sango. Man did this boy ask a lot of questions.

"Never mind.... I'll ask Miroku! He promised to tell me everything about..um...something about the way girls act?"

Sango stood. "He said that?" she said. "Gabriel, stay with Kagome. She'll explain everything. I'm going to have a talk with Miroku."

Gabriel watched as Sango left. He looked at Shippou. "But...if she hits him, she'll knock him out. How will he be able to talk?" Gabriel shook his head and looked at Kagome. "Should I repeat my questions or do you think you can answer them from memory?"

"Um.." Kagome said. "No, I think I can answer them. The shards are from the Shikon no Tama. I accidently broke it while trying to protect it. Now we are looking for all the pieces, though we know that Naraku has most of it in his possession. Possession means.."

"Yes, yes. I know what it means. Please. Do not worry about the meaning. If I don't know what it means, I will ask. Just continue, please. It is almost my bed time and I wish to find out all I can before I go to bed. Now, tell me this. Do you..." Gabriel looked at Shippou. "..have...a lolly for Shippou and me? I like candy from this strange planet. It's....amazing! So...can we have one? Please?"

With a sigh, Kagome dug in her backpack and pulled out two lollipops. When she gave them to the boys, they thanked her and dashed off. Yep..he was 3. Kagome looked up to see Kate coming back. Without a word, she passed by them and went to the hut that she and Gabriel would be sleeping that night. There was a great mystery surrounding her.

* * *

Kay: Another chapter done. Another day made. I feel...hungry.

Caitlin: Go eat.

Kay: Can't. I'm doing this all at work.

Chelsea: You? Work? What the hell does an English major do?

Kay: _glares_ I work at the library until I get my major completed!

Chelsea: Oh.... Well, I'll be coming to school with you soon so you'll have to show me the works.

Kay: Uh huh. Until then, I will bother you about graduation!!

Chelsea: NO!!!!!!!!!!

Kay:_ snickers_ All right everyone! You know what to do.

Caitlin: What are we going to do?

Kay: _cheers_ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Chelsea: Where did that come from?

Kay: 9th grade English...


	4. Chapter 3

Kay: Chapter 3 is ready to roll.

Chelsea: What? No introduction?

Kay: Nope. I'm being lazy.

Caitlin: Yeah. Just hush and read the damn thing!

Chelsea: Fine. Fine.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So Naraku is a half demon made up of a bunch of demons who is trying to find a way to become a whole demon so that he can become even more powerful?"

Shippou nodded. Since last night's lolly incident, the two had become best friends. Gabriel asked all kinds of questions about the adventures Shippou's group had taken and Shippou told him. When all was told, Gabriel talked about the world he had come from. Leaving the village had put everyone in a better mode. Even Inuyasha, the grumpy hanyou, seemed to relax a bit as they walked. Kagome watched Kate as she looked around. There was so much about this girl that she did not know and something had been troubling her since Kaede said something about her homeland. Was she hiding something from them? No. Kagome knew better than to think that.

"Can we rest?" Shippou said. "My feet are tired."

"Shippou, how can your feet be tired when you are sitting on my head?" Miroku asked the little kitsune as he put him on the ground.

"Well, I don't sense any jewel shards," Kagome said.

"We're almost at the village," Sango said. "Are you sure you and Gabriel are up to this, Katherine?"

"Kate," she quickly corrected as she ran a hand through her now green hair. "Don't worry. I will make sure no harm comes to Gabriel. Even without my help, Gabriel can protect himself when need to. Fairies are mostly peaceful creatures, but will fight when they feel threatened." Her eyes dimmed. "Though, sometimes good creatures die in trying to protect those who they care about."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That's because they're weaklings from the beginning," he said.

Gabriel glared at him. "Huh," he replied. "I see how much you know about strength. Let's start with you for example. You could be much stronger if you would just use your brain. I've seen children with more brains than you have."

"Who the hell do you think you talkin to, you damn brat with wings?!" growled Inuyasha.

"The one who had better watch his mouth when talking to the pri-..."

Kate lifted her hand. "Enough," she said, sighing. "Gabriel, apologize."

"But he knows nothing of the war we have been through!"

"No one needs a recap of what happened. It is enough that we were there. Now do as I say or remain silent throughout this whole trip."

Gabriel looked at the ground before mumbling a quiet 'sorry' and running off to race Shippou. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, glared, and sat him. Seeing a lake not too far from them, Sango decided that they all needed to cool off and take a break. Without another word, they made a small camp. Promising not to go far, Shippou took Gabriel fishing. Miroku built a fire and went with Sango to see what kind of vegetation they could find to eat. Inuyasha jumped into a tree and closed his eyes. Kate and Kagome sat beside the fire.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said as she glared at the hanyou in the tree. "Inuyasha can be ignorant of what he says. I hope that Gabriel won't be too mad at him."

Kate looked at Kagome. "It's not his fault," she replied as she tried to smile. "He knows nothing about our world or of what has happened there. Gabriel knew better than to speak so harshly, though he is just a child. Psychic children have better control of their temper than most people. My brother rarely shows anger unless he can no longer hold it from others who are too ignorant to know when to stop."

Kagome blinked. "Gabriel is psychic?" Kate nodded. "Can he read minds?" She nodded again. "Has...he read any of our minds?"

"Knowing him, he has, though just to know what kind of dream you had the previous night or nights ago. I have been teaching him how to probe a mind without another knowing, but I usually don't let him do it unless I am sure that the person would not mind. Gabriel loves to read the minds of dragons since they have more knowledge of what has happened all around the lands."

"So...your world holds more..creatures other than fairies?"

"Yes, anything you would think of as imaginary is in my world. Though, we do have demons like Inuyasha, though since we have no humans, they have different types of mixtures between them."

"Bet none of them are accepted."

They were both startled by what Inuyasha had said. Kate looked up at him. "Some are. Some are not. I know how they feel though. Being different...being an outcast."

"What the hell you know about being an outcast?! I bet you have tons of fae surrounding you all the time."

"Just because I may seem weird here doesn't mean I appear normal at home. Even there I'm a freak."

Kagome shook her head. He always had to argue with someone, didn't he. Sango and Miroku returned with Shippou and Gabriel. Seeing that Miroku was soaked, Sango was glaring at him, and the kitsune and Gabriel were laughing, told them all what happened.

Kate knew about Miroku's wondering hand. That very morning, just before they had left, Miroku had asked her to bare his children. Before she could utter a word, young Gabriel came and asked about a billion questions about why Miroku keep asking that question to every female he saw. Every answer he was given, more questions popped up in his little head to ask. In the end, Miroku decided to just leave Kate alone or fear being bombarded with more questions. Everyone found this hilarious after Sango gave him a beating with her boomerang.

Cooking the fish caught and a couple of packs of ramen for everyone, they all sat in silence as they ate. Inuyasha quickly gulped down his food and went back to his spot in the tree. Since a child, Gabriel didn't eat as much as the others and so when he finished he went to explore, promising Kate that he wouldn't go too far. Kate settled down and looked up at the sky.

Sango looked over at her. "Katherine, do all fairies have the same kind of wings that Gabriel has?" she asked.

Kate looked at her, then back at the sky. "Depends on the type of fairy," she said. "Their being makes up their wings."

"Being?" questioned Kagome.

"Gabriel is a psychic fairy thus his wings are made up of a type of energy only his kind is born with. Water fairies, their wings are mostly made with liquid but they can fly with them as well. Earth fairies have strong leaf-like wings. Fire with flammable wings. Ice with ice coated wings. And... the list goes on. So many types of fairies just like there are so many types of humans and demons and animals."

"What kind of fairy are you?"

Kate looked at the fire. "Not too sure. I am a great mystery. My parents were a mixture. My grandmother was a fire fairy. My grandfather is an ice fairy. I have twin brothers Danny and Sandy. Sandy is a mixture of ice and lightening. Danny is a mixture of fire and wind. Chad, my oldest brother, is psychic like Gabriel. Kevin, older than me, is an earth fairy, though Mr. Walters hates it when he returns home covered in dirt from working in his garden." Kate smiled. "I wonder if Danny and Sandy are still arguing..."

Miroku nodded. "You said 'was' with your parents and grandmother and 'is' with your grandfather. Does that mean that your parents and grandmother are dead?"

The smiled went away. "Yes. My parents died at the beginning of the war. They were captured and beheaded. I was only four. When we came to Earth, my grandmother died a year later. I was five. I've lost many people because of the war."

"I'm sorry."

Shippou went over to Kate. "I lost my father to the Thunder Brothers," he said sadly. "Then Kagome came and adopted me."

Kate smiled. "You are very lucky that you have someone who took you in and loves you. My brother and I weren't so lucky." She looked over at Kagome. "I envy you. Such a wonderful little kitsune and such caring friends."

Meanwhile, Gabriel was still exploring when he heard a noise in the bushes near him. Ignoring it, he continued his little adventure. Blood red eyes watched his every move. The frog demon who was attacking the village watched the little boy, thinking how easy this snack was going to be. The villagers had called for many slayers and he had killed them all. This snack would be no trouble at all...or so he thought.

The frog jumped behind the little boy, about to swallow him whole, when Gabriel turned around. "Such a strange creature with very little brains," he said, lifting his hand. "You must be studied more."

Glittery powder flew from his hand onto the frog demon. Instantly, it began to shrink. Squealing, it screamed as Gabriel picked it up. A glass jar appeared in his hand. He put the frog in it, put on the top, and skipped back to the others. Kate frowned at him.

"How far did you go?" she asked. "You almost had me worried."

Gabriel smiled as he gave her the jar. "I think I almost reached the village. Look. I found a frog. I would like to study him to see how he lived this long."

"Let me see the jar."

The jar appeared in Kate's hand. She took off the top and took out the frog. The frog demon tried to bite off her hand, but she put him in a bubble. "Gabriel...how many times have I told you not to shrink things that shouldn't be shrunk?"

Gabriel counted. "Fourteen billion and....twenty-seven times," he answered. "I couldn't help it, Kate. It was trying to eat me. It was huge before I shrunk it. Mean demon. He was thinking that I was an easy little snack after what he had done to all those poor slayers. Kagome ... what are slayers?"

Kagome turned pale. "You mean...this is the frog demon that was killing the demon slayers and people in the village?"

Gabriel looked at the frog. "Um...not sure. He said something about revenge from his mother in the lake."

Sango stood. "LAKE?! Aren't we in front of a lake?" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha drew his sword.

Just then, a gigantic frog demon leaped out of the lake and landed in front of them with a huge thud spraying water and dirt all over them. Kate looked up with one hand on her hip. Demons had no respect for anyone. The frog demon looked down at them.

"Release my son!" it croaked loudly, making Inuyasha cringe.

Kate shook her head. "Your son has been attacking the local village," she said. "Leave this place and I will allow you both to keep your lives."

Angry at the words spoken, the mother demon attacked them. Grabbing Gabriel, Kate jumped back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "She has a jewel shard!" Kagome shouted.

"Finally, some real action," Inuyasha said as he ran toward the frog.

The demon spat out fireballs at them. Shippou quickly jumped into Kagome's arms as she ran to Kate and Gabriel. Sango threw her boomerang only for it to be knocked back at her. Kirara, Sango's fire neko, transformed from her little form to her battle form. She bit the frog demon on its leg but its slimy skin was full of poison. Swallowing some of the poison, the fire neko quickly let go, her body weak and full of poison. Kate saw this and went to go help her.

"Kate, look out!" Kagome shouted as a fireball was fired toward her friend.

Kate looked up and stopped. With a step back, she kicked the fireball back at the frog demon, hitting her in the head. This put all the demon's attention on her. Kate's eyes went big when she saw the frog demon attacked her fully with fireballs. No other way of escaping, she jumped into the lake. With a froggy smirk, the demon jumped in after her.

"Princess!!" shouted Gabriel as Inuyasha jumped in after her.

Under water, Inuyasha looked around for Kate and the frog demon. He felt the breath get knocked out of him when the frog demon's powerful back leg kicked him in the back. Inuyasha tried to recover his breath, but was unable to since he was too far from the surface. He felt arms wrap around him to keep him from sinking any further. Lips were pressed to his forehead in a soft kiss. His eyes flew open.

"You can breathe now, Inuyasha," Kate said as she slowly released him.

He looked at her. Green liquid looking wings were coming out of her back. Instead of legs, a long green scaly tail to help her swim through the water. "What the hell are you?" he asked.

Kate sighed angrily. "I'm a fairy!" she said. "A fairy that can use any power. A freak of nature. Look out!"

She pushed him further away just as a tongue came between them. With a glare, she looked at the giant frog demon.

"You are both going to be my lunch!" the demon said as she swam toward them.

"Ha!" Kate said as she swam around the demon. "A fairy for frog food? That is a laugh."

"You are no fairy. You are a freak of nature."

"Hey. Only I get to say that!"

Kate grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him out of the water, into the air, and back on his feet on land. Quickly, she flew back to the water's edge and sat there, her tail slipping back into the water. It stirred the water as she held up her hands. "Whirlpool!" she shouted.

The whirlpool started out small, but grew in a matter of seconds. The female frog demon was stuck in the middle of it. Inuyasha stood with his sword. "Wind Scar!"

Yellow lightening made a carving trail in the ground as it flew to the frog demon, cutting her into pieces. A shard flew up into the air. Gabriel curved his finger and the shard flew to Kagome. Kate took her tail out of the lake and it was smooth once more. Her wings melted back into her back and her tail became legs once more. With a glow of light, she was dressed back into the light green flower kimono she had been wearing.

She went over to Kirara and picked her up. "The poison has entered her blood stream," Kate said as she held Kirara close to her. "I may be able to help her. We need to get somewhere that has shelter."

"The village isn't too far from here," Miroku said. "They should be willing enough to take us in after hearing that we had disposed of the frog demon."

With a nod, they all quickly, but slowly, made their way to the village. Just like Miroku had said, the villagers eagerly gave them room and food for helping them get rid of demon. Kate and Gabriel were given a separate hut so they could be alone with Kirara. For hours, Sango paced outside the hut, worried for her demon companion. When the moon had set and dawn had began to show its face, Gabriel slowly made his way out of the hut. He walked slowly up to the demon slayer.

Gabriel looked up at her with tired looking eyes and a small smile. "Do you want to see her?" he asked. Without an answer, he took her hand and pulled her into the hut.

On a small blanket, Kirara slept peacefully in her small cat form. She awakened when Sango's scent hit her nose. Quickly and quietly, she went to the slayer, jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed her head against her cheek. Sango smiled happily as she whipped away the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. Then she noticed that Kate was no where to be seen.

"Gabriel, where is Katherine?" she asked as she looked at the boy. "She didn't..."

Gabriel shook his head. He went over to another blanket and removed it. Under it was a little girl with long green hair. The girl slowly opened her eyes. "Everything is well with Kirara?" she asked. Gabriel nodded. Slowly she got to her knees, then her feet. "I'm glad."

"Kate...is that you?" Sango asked.

The little girl looked at the ground. "I took the poison into my own body. It was a lot stronger than I thought. I only revert back into my younger ages when I'm really weak." Her voice had changed to a younger higher pitch.

"You're not going to..."

"No. I'll live. Poison from this planet can not kill a fairy. On my planet, we have herbs that can destroy the deadliest poison here. I don't have any so I just took the poison into my own body. I could have grown the herbs, but even with my magic, I might have been too late."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. I was happy to do it." Kate walked past her. "Come. I'm sure Kagome would like to know that Kirara is ok. Shippou, too. I believe they have brought food as well."

Seeing the worried look on Gabriel's face, Sango decided not to say anything. Instead, she picked him up in her arms and carried him to the hut where the others had gathered. When Kate first walked into the hut, Kagome and Miroku asked where Kate was. Noting that the little girl looked familiar, Miroku realized who the little girl was. Sadly, it took Kagome a while to figure it out. As the food was served, Gabriel stared down at his plate.

Kate looked at him. "You need to eat, Gabriel," she said.

Gabriel looked over at her. Though she was now younger, she was still older and a little taller than he was. "You're not eating, princess," he said.

"Gabriel, you need to eat. You know that I can not eat this food now. I'll be fine. No arguing. And don't try to mind read either."

Kagome looked down at her. "Why can't you eat the food?" she asked. "It's just like when we eat while traveling."

Kate looked up at her. "I am using a lot of fairy magic to get rid of the poison," she said. "If I eat human food, I will get ill and I will not be able to heal. I could eat a little, but I will not chance it." Kate stood. 0"I think I'll go out and meditate." She looked down at Gabriel. "If you are going to address me that way, then you better obey me. You know I do not like using that title." With that she went outside.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Kagome looked down at him. Why was Kate being so harsh? She needed to eat just like the rest of them. "Gabriel, why do you keep calling Kate 'princess'?" she asked.

"Because she is," he responded. "She is the princess in the Sky Kingdom. She lives in my town Castle in the Sky. Her brother Kevin is mostly in charge since he's the one who is there the most. She's almost never at home."

"So her parents were the king and queen?!" Sango said. "Amazing. She doesn't act like royalty."

"Of course she does," Inuyasha said. "She thinks she's in charge of everything and she acts like a snob. She thinks she knows everything about...everything. I've bet she's never even seen this planet til now."

Gabriel stood up with a glare. "You know nothing about my princess!" he shouted. He looked down at the floor. "I read her mind when she first came to our world. She left our world to protect the whole fairy realm's king and his family. She was only four when her parents were beheaded right in front of her. On Earth, she was beaten every day of her life by the person who was suppose to watch over her. Care for her. Chad, Danny, and Sandy were unable to do anything for her for they were too young to keep Kate." He looked at Inuyasha. "You know how it feels for one to hurt you because of what makes you different. She couldn't hide her green hair or the crystal on Earth. The princess lost her memory just like the prince did after being attacked by the ones who started the war. She couldn't fight back. She didn't have magic. She..just had...to take it all."

Gabriel shivered. Kagome quickly went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "She's a strong fairy," she told him as she sat down with him. "She wants you to be strong as well. Eat something so that you can take care of her, okay?" Gabriel nodded. "Inuyasha, why don't you..."

Inuyasha wasn't there. He was sitting in the tree outside the hut, watching the children in the courtyard. They were whispering about something. Others paid no mind, children were children, but Inuyasha could hear what they were talking about. He didn't like it. They were talking about a little girl sitting in front of the lake. A freak.

Silently, he followed the kids, keeping out of sight. At last, they reached the lake, but stayed behind the bushes. Inuyasha looked from his spot. From there, he could see Kate talking to a...cat? No, it was a demon. No...it was a half demon. The little half demon seemed to be upset about something. Kate patted his head. He was lost. He was trying to find its father. He pointed to the other side of the lake. Seeing how wet Kate was, she must have dived in to save the half demon. Picking up the demon, she stepped out onto the water and slowly made her across.

Inuyasha heard the group gasp. Putting the cat demon on dry land, he thanked her and went on his way. Kate waved to it and made her way back. When she reached the bank, the children decided to make their attack. They ran out of the bushes and circled her. The leader stood in the middle with her. He pushed her, but she didn't do anything back.

"Why didn't you let that hairball drown?" he demanded.

Kate looked at him. "All beings should be given a chance to live," she said. "Besides, he wasn't doing anything to you. You just pushed him in and left him to die. What gives you the right to do things like that? Are you a god? No. So stop trying to decide another's fate without knowing him first."

The leader rolled his eyes. "For a child, you sure try to talk tough. I'm a slayer's son. It's my job to destroy demons like him."

"A slayer's job is to protect the innocent and destroy demons that are killing humans. That cat demon was not doing anything. He was just trying to find his father."

Another boy stepped forward. "My mother said that hanyou are just filthy creatures and should be wiped off the fact of the world," he said.

"Hanyou are not filthy. They have a mixture of human and demon blood. Nothing wrong with that. I've seen all kinds of creatures with all kinds of mixture of blood. No, the only filthy ones I have seen are you. You dirty yourselves with the words you speak. Go home and leave me in peace."

"I bet she is a hanyou herself," the leader said.

"What if I am? Would you actually pick on a little girl? Huh. Some slayer's son you turned out to be."

The leader picked her up and threw her into the lake. When she tried to resurface, he held her down under the water. As the other kids cheered him on, something landed softly behind them.

"Why don't you kids head home?" Inuyasha growled.

The kids screamed and ran back to the town. Slowly, Kate climbed out of the lake. With a quiet 'thank you' she rung out of her hair. Inuyasha sat down on the ground. "Why did you let those kids call you a hanyou?" he asked. "You're not a hanyou."

Kate looked at him. "I know," she said. "You see yourself as they see you. I used to think that way, too. No friends. My brothers were my only family yet they were seen as normal. Before my parents died, they talked about ways to make me seem normal, but they never came up with a solution. Just because you get used to the way someone calls you doesn't mean it's true. You're half demon and half human. That makes you special. Different. Not a freak. Not filthy. It takes someone who is new to the whole thing to show you that it's ok to be different. Kagome doesn't view you that way. She sees you as a friend. So do the others. And so do I."

"Feh," Inuyasha said making Kate giggle. "Come on. We better get back to the town. That little brat is worried about you."

Kate nodded as he stood. Together they walked back to village. It was silent, but the silence was a nice one. Inuyasha thought about what he had learned about Kate. She didn't talk as much as the brat. Hell, she didn't even talk. All she did was look around and studied everything. At night, he could sense that she was still awake as Gabriel slept beside her. She reminded him of...well, him. On the road, people seem to try to stay clear of her even when she looked normal.

Kate also reminded him of Kagome. She was caring and sweet. She helped anyone who was in need. Kate had helped Kagome give first aid to an old man who had been attacked by a demon. She had used her magic to heal the wounds that would have killed him for sure. Even Shippou had taken a liking to her. He asked almost as many questions as Gabriel did.

A strange mixture indeed.

"Kate! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was brought out of his thought at the sound of Kagome's voice. Kate giggled as she was tackled by Gabriel, who handed her a steaming clay cup. After smelling it, she happily took it and began to drink. Inuyasha sniffed and frowned.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Sunshine tea," Gabriel said as he held up a strange looking teapot. "It wasn't hard to make. There is a lot of sunshine out."

"It was...very interesting the way he made it," Miroku said as he, Sango, and Shippou joined them. "Can you do the same with moonlight?"

Gabriel nodded. "I love Moonlight tea," he said. "Prince Chad makes it better. He knows which lights make the best tea. Clouds, too."

"Sounds nasty to me," Inuyasha said.

Kate sighed. "It's good," she said. "Though, I think you cooked it a little too long. It's better to collect sunlight at dawn when it's fresh. Remember that. Other than that, it's really good."

Gabriel smiled. "Ok. Thank you."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she shook her head.

Inuyasha shook her head. Kagome was a strange girl.

Far away, two others like Gabriel and Kate were tied up in a dark room. Water dripped from the ceiling, hitting one in the head. It brought him out of the deep sleep he had been in. His dull grey eyes looked around until they spotted the person beside him.

"Aquaria? Aquaria? Are you ok?" he asked, waking the blonde girl beside him.

She opened her blue eyes and looked at him wearily. "Mike? Is that you?" she asked. "Where are we? What are we doing here?"

Mike looked around. "That weird woman and that little girl brought us here," he said. "They have Kate's flute and probably are coming after her next since she is the one who knows how to use it." He tried to move his hands but found the bound behind him. "Aquaria, do you think you can cut these ropes? I have a feeling that Kate is near. Maybe I can send a message to her. When I recover my strength, I'll sneak out of here and try to find her."

Aquaria nodded. Her brother always came up with good plans. Staring at the water, a drop stopped before it hit the ground and came toward them. As she used the water drop to free her brother, Mike concentrated on sending a message to Kate using his power over wind. Hopefully, she would answer him.

"Kate, why do you sit all alone here?" Kagome said as she sat on the hill beside Kate.

Kate looked at her. "I'm waiting for a sign or a message. Mike and Aquaria are out there and I plan on finding them," she said. "It is my duty to save them. Mike is the future king and my best friend. I shall save him."

Kagome nodded her head and sat silently beside her. Meanwhile, Gabriel sat in front of the fire as he stirred the tea in the strange looking teapot. It had a removable top, but there was not spout to pour the tea out of. Miroku and Shippou watched as they tried to figure it out. Suddenly, Gabriel's head popped up.

"A message," he said as he looked around.

Shippou stared at him. "A message?" he said as he looked around. "There is no one here."

"A message on the winds. It's from Michelvalo, Prince of Fairyland. He's in danger."

"We know that. What does the message say?"

Gabriel closed his eyes. "It says...that...he is tied up in a dark room with his sister Aquaria. She is trying to free him as he speaks. This...Naraku fellow is after Kate so that he can use the flute. He plans on getting free and finding us as soon as he can. I better send him a message. Kate is too weak to sense the message and probably too weak to send one to him. Maybe I can find a way to figure out where he is as well. Please, I need silence."

Miroku nodded and left Shippou with him. He went over to Kate and Kagome. "It's been a week since you have taken the poison," he said as he stretched. "How many more days til you will be your regular self?"

Kate smiled. "What is the matter, Miroku?" she joked. "Don't like that I'm a little kid? Can't bear your children if I'm a child myself." Kagome and Kate began to laugh. When they finally stopped, they wiped away the tears. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry. I should be better in an hour or so. I know already about the message, Miroku. I felt it and I told him my own message. Gabriel will try to have a mind to mind conversation with him. He'll be able to get a bearing of where Mike and his sister is." Kate sighed. "I'm so happy that they are ok."

Kagome took Kate's hand. "We are going to get your friends and flute back, Katherine," she promised.

Kate nodded and looked back up to the stars.

* * *

Kay: Yay!

Chelsea: Stop rhyming with your name.

Kay: Never!

Chelsea: Stop shouting!

Kay: Never!

Chelsea: Stop shouting never!

Kay: Never Never Never!

Caitlin: One more never and I'll hide your cookie supply.

Kay: N- say what?! Give me back my cookies!!!

Chelsea: Thank you.

Caitlin: I didn't do that for you. She was getting on my nerves. Any way. Those of you out there reading this, go review this story.

Kay: What's the magic word?

Caitlin: NOW!

Chelsea: That's not the magic word.

Caitlin: It is for me.


End file.
